


Baker Boys

by perfect_forgery



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, baker boys, clumsy ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_forgery/pseuds/perfect_forgery
Summary: Ryuji and Akira make a cake together but not everything goes according to plan





	Baker Boys

The boys loved baking. More importantly, they loved baking as boyfriends. Akira lived for the days where he could spend his hours in the kitchen creating fresh sweets and treats for the Leblanc patrons to enjoy. He had been thrilled when Ryuji had confessed his love of all foods sweet so he had made it his personal mission to bake with his boyfriend this weekend.

Ryuji knew he couldn't actually bake, as much as he enjoyed trying, he was hopeless. He just hoped Akira wouldn't realise.

“So, confetti cake” Ryuji grinned  
“Yep, i've mixed most things together but i need you to add the flour then the confetti, it's in the box in the corner. I need to run to the store and grab a new cake pan since the other one broke this morning. See you in a few” with a quick kiss, Akira left.

‘Right’ Ryuji thought to himself ‘cake’

Flour was easy enough. He picked up the small bag of flour and poured it into the large mixing bowl… but only half of the bag actually made it in, the rest was strewn across the counter top leaving the room looking like a christmas time blizzard. Flustered, Ryuji scraped the flour together into a small pile and attempted to scoop it up into the bowl. Once again he missed, dumping the flour onto the floor instead. Giving up, he sneakily swept the flour under the counter leaving the floor only a little dusted. 

“Guess it's Sojiro’s problem now” he muttered to himself

Now, the confetti. The best part of the cake.

Ryuji dashed over to the corner and saw three boxes. Opening the first he saw it was packed with bags of coffee beans. Definitely not the right box. The second was packed with small, colourful rocks.  
“This must be it”

He moved the box over to the counter and added a few handfuls of the confetti before mixing it all together. He put the box back just in time to hear the door open.

“Honey, i'm home!” he could practically hear the goofy grin on Akira’s face as he said it  
“Welcome back, did you get it?” Ryuji asked, eager to get the cake in the oven.

With another smirk, Akira produced a medium cake pan from his bag. The twist, it was a heart shape.

“Aw babe, you’re such a hopeless romantic” Ryuji said as he walked over and pulled Akira into a deep kiss  
“You know me so well” Akira said after a few moments “so, how did it go on your end?”

Ryuji gently pulled his boyfriend over to the counter to show the ready mixed cake batter he had created. The consistency was a little thin but it would work just as well.

The lovers carefully poured the batter into the pan and placed it into the oven.

An half hour later, the smell of fresh cake filled Leblanc. Ryuji avidly watched Akira take their creation from the oven and gently remove it from the pan.

“So can we eat it?” Ryuji could no longer contain his excitement  
“We should let it cool down”  
“But Akiiiiraaaaa”  
“Fine, but if you burn your mouth it's your fault”  
“As long as you're here to kiss it better” Ryuji suavely said, leaving Akira in a flustered stun. He had no idea his partner could be that smooth.

Ryuji’s mouth watered as he watched Akira cut the first slice of cake, revealing the rainbow of confetti inside. Akira placed the slice on a plate and handed it over to the eager Ryuji. He then got a slice for himself.

Thrilled and proud of what he had made with Ryuji, he bit into the cake and immediately tasted regret.

“What do you think, i want to know before i taste mine” An excited Ryuji grinned  
“It's...it's…”  
“It's?”  
“Like you, babe”  
“Like me? What, sweet?”  
“Salty”  
“What, i'm not salty, you're salty” Akira could hear the salt in Ryuji’s voice  
“I think you used salt instead of confetti sugar”

Akira strolled into the kitchen and picked up the open box of rainbow rocks. He hauled it out and placed it infront of Ryuji.

“Did you use these?” he inquired  
“Yeah… why?”  
“These” he said as he pulled a few rocks out of the box “are mini holy stones i've been holding for the fortune teller downtown. I'm trying to stop the whole con artist bit so i'm making her sell these as good luck charms to long time customers who want holy stones instead of the super pricey ones”  
“That's actually really clever. Well, i'm still eating the cake. It is our food baby after all” Ryuji snickered  
“But it tasted so salty”  
“Don't talk about our son like that, Akira”

The couple shared a laugh as Ryuji began eating the cake. He had to admit, the taste was terrible but it was his first bake with the boy he loved. 

That alone made it perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first persona fic. i hope you enjoyed


End file.
